Seize the Moment
by SilCerny
Summary: Sweet little Azmaria never thought that all she went through she would find herself crushing someone, Joshua none the less.. But the problem arises when another tries to tear them away Could they tell each other how they truely feel before its too late..[


**_Hey Yahs.. Well Sei here and I must say this is the 1st fic I have ever finished well at least a chapter of.. So go me well I will end this sort but please please read and respond.._**

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters nor anything to do with Chrno Crusade..**_

_**Seize the Moment**_

_**By SilCerny**_

_A splash was heard from the pond as a small girl dived beneath its surface. Several minutes passed and she pulled herself above the water, inhaling deeply. Her lips moved a little as she laughed softly feeling something slimy hit her foot. "Oh sweet little Azmaria! …Azmaria? AZMARIA!" a blonde girl shouted at the top of her lungs, frustration in her voice as she stomped closer to the pond. "Hello Rosette." Azmaria said as she swam closer to the edge climbing out of the water her soft pink towel in her left hand, wiping off the water residue that dripped from her cream colored cheeks._

"_Azmaria, your birthday party is going on and you're here?" Rosette questioned, looking at her with confused eyes. Azmaria just smiled softly, drying herself off. She wrapped her body in the towel. The towel made her slim, fragile figure look wider, if it was even possible. Her crimson eyes were fixed on the ground as she slipped her black flip-flops on. Her eyes trailed up to Rosette. _

"_Fine, let me just stop by the room to change and I will be there in a few seconds Alright?" Before Rosette could get a word out, Azmaria ran to the large gray building disappearing from her site. "Sometimes I wonder about her." Rosette said softly, walking towards the school's cafeteria to the party._

_In the building _

_Azmaria smiled softly, walking out of her room dressed in her usual outfit. Her eyes were fixed on the ground when she bumped into someone. She looked up her eyes fixed on the boy in front of her, a faint blush covering her cheeks._

"_I… I'm sorry, Joshua." The blond boy smiled softly, looking at her with kind eyes. His left hand moved onto the top of her head and he chuckled softly._

"_No problem. Come on, I was sent to get you." He grabbed her hand and gently led her towards the cafeteria._

_: In the Cafeteria_

_Azmaria's eyes lit up once she saw everybody there. Chrno stood by Rosette, who of course had a plate of food in her hand. Satella was sitting in a corner. She looked a little tired. Azmaria's eyes moved down at her hand, which Joshua was still holding. This made her blush a bit more. Joshua looked around for a minute, catching Chrno's eye and walked towards them. His cheeks turned pink and his smile grew as Azmaria gripped his hand harder when she almost tripped. Joshua looked down at her, his eyes asking if she was okay. She smiled, but her face was red with embarrassment. Chrno saw the whole thing and smiled to himself, knowing the secrets of the two teenagers._

_Rosette just looked at them blankly stuffing her face with snacks found on the able behind her Chrno sipped a cup of punch just looking at Rosette.._

"_Hungry enough?" he asked looking at her She shot him a glare out of the corner of her eyes. Taking a big swallow to clear her mouth. _

"_Funah nah.. If a certain little girl wasn't late to her birthday party I wouldn't be so hungry.." Azmaria wasn't really paying attention to them she and Joshua ad engaged themselves into conversation…"Rosette when are you never hungry?" he asked softly a bit of serious hung in her voice..She popped him in the head but her smile just stoke on her face._

_Her eyes wandered off to Joshua and Azmaria smiling softly to think her brother and best friend.._

"_Interesting.." she mumbled already contradicting the next plan…_

"_Are you two lovers going to join us?" they both looked at her there face was beet red but no one denied it.. in fact it was the start of something..Something new_

_**Well that's all folks for chapter one at least now I want your honest opinions oki..please and thank you I have worked hard on this so yeah .. To me I like how this came out but I want yallz opinions**_


End file.
